legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, known as in Japan, is a game for the PC and the PSP that was released in Japan in 2006. It was released in North America on March 29, 2011. Starting ten years after the Hundred Days War, it involves Estelle and Joshua Bright as they become and grow as Bracers. Eventually they gain new comrades and learn of a dark plot that threatens to restart the war, and are swept into a quest to protect Queen, country, and honor. Gameplay This game's constructed by a series of maps that make up the world. Generally maps are made up mainly of two types: field maps and town maps. Most maps are 3D rotatable. Field maps consists of mainly monster roaming around, which on touch will engage into combat screen. The background field for the battles will be determined by where the battle was engaged. These field maps often contain treasure chests that may just lie around or hidden, requiring the player to rotate their screen or see a "!" mark which indicates an object. Town maps are more loaded with NPCs and shops. Shops generally have their own buildings and logo on the minimap which can be toggled within the town. Players start off in the district of Rolent and travel around the world as the game progresses. The game has a main storyline and heaps of sidequests that can be started at the Bracer's guild or just by talking to NPCs. Sidequests are well-rewarded and will assist in the main story. Combat Combat is held in a separate screen with square tiles (default camera position at 45degrees to the squares). Each character and enemy takes their turn when their AT bar is full (on the left of combat screen). Options for characters are: Move, Attack, Arts, Craft, Item and Retreat. You are allowed to move before you do any other action except retreat, but all other actions will terminate the turn immediately after. * Move: allows the character to go onto a different tile than the one he/she is currently on. * Attack: uses equipped weapon to deal damage to the enemy. Different weapons have different ranges and areas of effect. * Arts: different spells that become available basing on the combination of quartz you have equipped on that character's orbment. Casting requires EP and takes time to cast; its also possible to have the cast canceled by special attacks. * Craft: these are the character's individual special skills which developed from each of their unique equipped weapons. They are unique to each character and require CP to use. However they are instantaneous and take place immediately. * S-Craft: A special type of craft that's categorized within it. When the character's CP reaches at least 100, the character's set "special" can be triggered on the press of a button that depends on the character's slot. After the current turn has finished, the character that was triggered will perform their special straight away, thus burning up his AT bar again. However it should be noted that the character can take their turn, then activate their S-craft straight after. Thus proving a useful tool for urgent needs. It is also very useful to steal bonus events (such as "critical" or "att up") with S-Craft to further enhance the damage output of the move. Combat terminates when all enemies are destroyed and having your whole party wiped out will normally result in gameover, with a few exceptions in events. *Exp Point System: In all the Kiseki games the player will always be at a normal level regarding the dungeon or the point in the story where he is. If he is below said level, encounters will give more experience to the characters. If they are at the right level or above the recommanded level, the characters will gain only 1 Exp point. This system prevents the player to have overpowered characters on his or her first playthrough and remove the long level up phases found in most of the RPG and allows the player to concentrate on the bracer quest and the story. *Bonus Events: the Battle Gauge shows the player the order of attack. In it there will sometimes be a bonus given to a certain character at a certain turn. The bonus can be taken by someone else by killing, delaying or advancing his destined bearer. This system increases the tactical aspect of the battles. Moreover, in Sora no Kiseki SC and The 3rd, more offensive bonuses are added such as the "Death " effect for an attack. Setting The game takes place in the Liberl Kingdom, 10 years after the great invasion of Erebonian Empire from the north. Currently it is being governed by the old queen Alicia II and restored back to its peaceful state before the war. The kingdom thrives of materials and high technology which is eyed closely by the Erebonian Empire. Plot The main character is Estelle Bright, daughter of Cassius Bright, who is a legend within the kingdom. During the great war, Erebonians managed to break their way through to the capital city. Here, under the direction and counter-attack planned by Cassius, Liberl launched a retaliation that forced the opponent to retreat back to the borders within a few weeks. After the war, Cassius gave up his sword and left the army, joining the Bracers guild and enhancing it to its glory state and was given the S ranking. Estelle is completely ignorant of her father's past and history but settles comfortably in the house at Rolent. When she was at a young age, her father was assaulted by a young child of amazing combat abilities but loses his memory in the fight and becomes adopted by Cassius. This child was named Joshua Bright and is the main male character of the story. From there Estelle was taught the usage of the staff and starts off the story on the day when she is going to join the Bracers guild with Joshua. As the story progresses, the quests undertaken by the Bracers unveil the dark side of the government and a faction of the army that decides to overthrow the old queen. This eventually lead to the exploration of ancient places in the Liberl Kingdom. It turns out that the general of the army was just being used by a mastermind who has the ability to control people's minds. This also leads on to the second story, with Joshua's past unveiled at the end. Characters Playable Characters The main protagonist and female lead for the first two games in the trilogy. A Junior Bracer who goes on a journey to become a Senior Bracer. The main male lead for the first two games in the trilogy. Estelle's adopted brother who also follows Estelle to become a Senior Bracer. A female Senior Bracer with silver hair and dark skin, nicknamed "Silver Streak". A handsome blond man from the Erebonian empire who claims to be a traveling musician. A red-headed B-ranked Senior Bracer with a distaste for junior Bracers like Estelle. A female student in the Royal Jenis academy in rural Ruan area. The 12-year-old granddaughter of Albert Russell, the founding father of Orbment technology in the kingdom and a genius inventor. A giant of a man hailing from the Calvard Republic, he is a skilled martial artist and one of the highest-ranking bracers in the entire world. A young traveling priest of the Septian Church who is first introduced in SC. Japanese voice: Masako Okōchi 18, a young female bracer that's only a couple years senior to Estelle, she's a skilled swordsman that helped Estelle in plan during the first mission and trained with Estelle in the beginning of the second installment. However she's often absent-minded and very childish, an obsessive collector of cute objects such as teddy bears, ice-cream (and Tita Russell), her slogan is "Cute is Justice!", her nutty remarks and actions often dumbfound her colleagues in the same way as Olivier Lehiem. She only played a minor role in the first couple of installments (you can only use her a few times in SC) but becomes a full time character in the 3rd. Her grandfather is a famous master swordsman and also the teacher of Cassius Bright, their style the "Eight Leaf 1 Sword Style", runs deep in the game, with almost all light sword character either directly or indirectly belonging to the style. Another physical oriented character, her stats are only average, below Estelle's. However, her craft are very powerful and versatile. In the 3rd she becomes the best physical attack character through out half of the game if you finish a certain side quest at the very start that allows her to get a very powerful sword that is only equip-able to her. Japanese voice: Houko Kuwashima A newly appointed squire in the Church's knighthood and Kevin's childhood friend. Japanese voice: Hiroaki Miura 35, in the first installment he was the colonel of the Kingdom's army, and the head of the newly founded espionage agency. a rising star in the army that use to work under Cassius Bright before he retired. It would soon be revealed that he was plotting for a coup and also tried to attain a powerful relic before he was stopped the Brights and their friends, it turns on that he was being manipulated by Ouroboros. In the second installment he was held in prison for most of the story until the end when he was pardoned on the condition that he and his old crew help fend off attacks from the secret society. afterward he officially retired from the army and founded a detective agency in his home town Ruan. He becomes a playable character in the 3rd installment. He is a calm and patriotic figure. He learned swordsmanship from Cassius Bright during his youth. As a character he's probably the most powerful 1 on 1 combat figure in the game, having an incredibly short cooldown on almost all combat skills (aside from being powerful to begin with) a lot of players consider him a bit rigged, especially when properly equipped, against bosses. Japanese voice: Kumiko Nishihara 11, a young girl that appears to be traveling with her parents (who claim to be merchants from the Republic) she's quiet a prankster and a strange mix that both appears to be childish at times and well beyond her age at other times. during their time together she became a good friend with Tita Russell. It is soon revealed that she is in fact Ouroboros Enforcer # 15, "Annihilation Angel" and not only is she an incredibly powerful figure on her own, she also controls a massive combat robot Pater-Mater that's advanced way beyond known technologies. However, after she was defeated by Estelle towards the end of the Second installment, she flew off with her robot and didn't return to Ouroboros. Estelle and Joshua went on a voyage to find her. In the 3rd, she ends up joining the crew in their quest to free themselves from Phantasma, her dark past in which she was taken from her parents by an evil cult and used as a child prostitute in a place run by a cult trying to gain influence over important politicians by blackmailing them is revealed. however regarding certains scenes and dialogues during her hard times at the cult headquarter's place the developpers removed some of them in her memory door in the psp version. In Zero no Kiseki all of her past is revealed. She learns that what happened with her parents was a misunderstanding, and settles things with the D∴G Cult when she drops out of the sky with Pater Mater during the final battle and shoots the final boss, Joachim Gunter with its double buster cannon, thus allowing the main characters to finish him off. She tries to run away with Pater Mater again after the final battle but the robot, now having gained sentience, instead sets her down in front of Estelle and Joshua. In the ending they return to Liberl together, to live as a family. In Ao no Kiseki her robot Pater Mater sacrifices himself in order to save her. As a character, she's has a perfectly set up orbment that allows you to construct magic completely at will, while also being pretty powerful in physical attack, and her combat moves all comes with chances for instant death. along with a very powerful supermove. the only downside is that like Tita, she's also a low HP character that is sometimes prone to being knocked out quickly. Japanese voice: Yuka Komatsu 28, a female captain in the army, she's the top new generation officers in the army, a great swordsman, she was the commander of the royal guard, also being in charge of the royal air flagship. She taught Kloe her fencing skill, and the two have been close for a long time, she often see herself as her guardian, and was somewhat troubled that as her station grew she became increasingly distant from Kloe. As a famous female officer that shows a good deal of manliness, she has a group of rabid female fans within the kingdom that often stalks her after work (including Tita Russell's mother, Erika), needing once to disguise herself as a nun to sneak pass these crazed fans and also used a similar disguise to fool enemy agents. You can only use her briefly in the second installment, but she becomes a full character in the 3rd. She is surprisingly balanced figure, a mix of powerful physical and balanced magic skills, her combat ability lacks an area of effect move as her normal move, but otherwise she's very balanced, good both in 1 on 1 and group fighting situations. Japanese voice: Hiroshi Isobe 29, a major of the Erebonian Empire army, he hails from a famous noble family who's tradition is the act as the guard of the royal family, having known Olivier since childhood, he has followed him around the world in his power struggles, trying to keep his showboating and/or nutty act from getting out of hand. he is mostly a stern figure, with some rare exceptions (particularly against Olivier, and occasionally Josette Capua) In combat, Mueller is another physical oriented figure that also wields a heavy sword, however he's also swift and well rounded, while not quiet as dramatic as Agate in terms of his super move. Japanese voice: Umeka Shōji 16, the only daughter in the family with two elder brothers, they were originally a noble family in the Erebonian empire, before they were tricked by deceiving merchants and lost their wealth and status, all that was left were their servants and their modified airship, the Mountain Lion. So they became highway bandits operating off the airship, mostly working out of Liberl Kingdom. at the beginning they were low profile and only robbed the rich. however in the first chapter their eldest brother was mind controlled. and decided to rob a commuting air-ship. They were eventually defeated and caught by the Brights because of this. and was imprisoned. during the later coup however, they escaped with the help of Joshua Bright and traveled together. Josette has a lot in common with Estelle, both appear to be boyish and optimistic and energetic girls, she also has a huge crush on Joshua. because of this, the two girls were always at odds with each other. with Josette usually referring to Estelle as "the brainless one" Josette however also has a much more feminine side than Estelle, being a great cook and housekeeper, she was able to keep the otherwise all male air-brigade relatively clean. Another person that Josette doesn't get along with is Muller Vander, who always picks her out and calls her a little brat. After the second installment, the family was pardoned by the Queen who also help repaid their debt, they decided to start running an air-transportation company instead, shipping goods in need of fast delivery across the world, she acts as the company's manager. Josette joins the party in the late part of the second installment and becomes a full character in the 3rd. As a character, she's really rather all around below average. wielding an Orbment gun in combat, she's neither that good physically nor any good magically, the only positive you can really say is that some of her skills are pretty useful, including a Super move that hits everyone and the ability to steal items, and later on a pretty solid normal AOE move as well, and the ability to lower enemy defense. Music The game's soundtrack was produced by Falcom Sound Team JDK and the music composers for almost every song are Hayato Sonoda and Yukihiro Jindo. The original game soundtrack, "The Legend of Heroes VI - Sora no Kiseki OST" was released on July 30, 2004 onto 2 CDs and it was published by Falcom. Other soundtracks were released beforehand such as "The Legend of Heroes VI - Sora no Kiseki Super Arrange Version" which came with the first print editions of Sora no Kiseki for the PC. It was arranged by Yukihiro Jindo and Kohei Wada and the soundtrack is basically a redone arranged version of 10 tracks from the game. There was an English soundtrack, "The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Musical Selections", which was a single CD with parts of the OST from the original game. It came with the premium edition of the game. There was also the "JDK Unused Music" which shows unused tracks that never made it into the final game and it was released on June 24, 2004. The theme song "Hoshi No Arika", or "Whereabouts of Lights", lyrics were written by Hidaki Hamada. The chorus was done by Kazuko Ito with vocals by u-mi. It was arranged by Kohei Wada, and the person who did the music recording was Kazuhiro Myiyasaka from the company, PRESSTONE. The song was part of many of the above soundtracks. It was also a CD single given as bonus for buying the original pc game from Falcom. Development The game was originally developed for the PC and it utilizes the Ys: Ark of Napishtim engine for its graphics. Later, in 2006, the game was ported to the PSP with extras, but decreased graphical quality from the PC version. Changes include: #A monster collector's book which acts as a bestiary for all defeated enemies #Added voice acting during battles #Estelle wears an apron during the cooking sequences. #Faces in the character sprites animate. #Decreased frame rate . #Lower resolution and graphical quality due to the PSP's screen size. #The name is slightly changed from "The Legend of Heroes VI : Sora no Kiseki" to "The Legend of Heroes : Sora no Kiseki FC" Otherwise, the 2 versions are identical in nearly every way. Later, the PSP version was localized and published by XSEED Games for North America in March 2011 as "Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky". One extra was added to the game by the localization team was that if the player tries talking to a chest after opening it for its treasure, the chest will respond with quirky and humorous dialogue as a bonus. In Europe, Ghostlight published the game in which it was exactly like XSEED's translation. Original Staff Credits Programmers *Hideyuki Yamashita, Noriyuki Chiyoda, Takayuki Kusano, Toru Endo Graphic Artists *Kazuki Nagao, Takeshi Araki, Shinichi Ito, Seiji Murakami, HIdenori Tanaka, Hiroyuki Yabuki, Maiko Yoshida, Nobuo Hayashi, Syunsuke Ito, and Yoshie Sato Scenario Writers/ Event Script Editors *Hisayoshi Takeiri, Yoshihiro Konda, Syuuji Nishitani, and Homare Karusawa. Illustrator *You Shiina Director *Toshihiro Kondo Producer *Masayuki Kato XSEED Staff Credits English Text Translators *John Sears, Jeff Nussbaum, and Chris Cruz Localization Specialist *Thomas Lipschultz Senior Editor *Jessica M. Chavez Localization Manager *Kenji Hosoi Gallery File:LoH6 NA Box.jpg|North American boxart File:LoH6JP.jpg|Japanese boxart File:LoH6JPLogo.png|Japanese logo TitS Premium Edition.jpg|The premium edition of the North American version. External Links *Official site Category:Games Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky